Knowledge basic to the development of a pharmacological approach to the prevention and treatment of retinal disorders is being acquired. A combination of techniques in neuropharmacology, intracellular electrophysiology, and cell biology, including cell culture, is used to explore the actions and interactions of neurotransmitters, neuromodulators, hormones, and selected drugs a specific types of retinal neurons.